1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Display devices are becoming slimmer and more light-weight, and thus, more widely used. Many portable displace devices use thin flat panel displays.
A display device includes on its face a display area on which an image is generated, the rest of the device being a non-display area. Generally, signal and power lines are formed in the display area along with pixels so as to realize images. Lines that are connected to the display area are formed in the non-display area z where supporting circuitry resides.